


Keeping Pace

by inksheddings



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-27
Updated: 2008-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything and everyone's moving so fast, including Iruka, but can he really hope to keep up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Pace

_**Naruto Ficlet: Keeping Pace (Kakashi/Iruka, PG, 490 words)**_  
I'm shaking in my boots, guys. But what the hell, here goes.

  
 **Title:** Keeping Pace  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 490  
 **Pairing:** Kakashi/Iruka  
 **Summary:** Everything and everyone's moving so fast, including Iruka, but can he really hope to keep up?  
 **A/N:** My first attempt at this pairing. Short but sweet? Anyway, a missing scene ficlet, set as Kakashi and Iruka meet on the rooftop during Episode 21 to discuss how the Genins faired during the "preliminary exam." The first two lines of dialogue were lifted directly from the episode. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.

  
  
**  
Keeping Pace   
**

"It seems that their skills are growing, just like the three of you said."

It was hard to admit, and Iruka still didn't think they were ready, but maybe they'd all actually pull through the challenge. Passing, however, was another matter entirely.

Kakashi still wasn't looking at him when he responded. "But the real Chuunin exam isn't going to be that easy."

Iruka closed his eyes and bit his tongue. He wasn't sure if he'd just been insulted or if Kakashi actually _was_ concerned about the welfare of his...subordinates.

"This is the wrong way to protect him, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka didn't have to ask which _him_ Kakashi was referring to. He was also well aware that his desire to keep Naruto safe was a bit stronger than it possibly should be, but was that really _wrong_? Who else was there to worry about the kid? And coming from Kakashi, though not surprising, it bothered Iruka in ways he didn't want to examine too closely.

They hadn't talked properly in months, and now Iruka wondered if they'd ever talked properly to begin with. They'd argued properly, sure, but he wasn't convinced that counted.

"You've just seen firsthand how much he's grown," Kakashi continued, "how much they've all grown. If you hold him back now out of some sort of misplaced paternal–"

Iruka threw the kunai, never really worried that it would actually hit its target. Still, the possibility that it _might_ have managed to nick him–even slightly– was quite the satisfying fantasy.

As it was, Kakashi dodged it easily without losing an ounce of balance on the sloped rooftop. That same lanky grace was what had attracted Iruka to him in the first place. Now, he could only laugh at himself over it.

"Something funny?" Kakashi asked as he pulled the weapon from a tile and handed it back to Iruka.

Iruka holstered the kunai and sat down, shaking his head. "Nothing. Everything. I'm tired."

And he was, though it wasn't entirely physical, even after the workout the Genins had given him. He wondered if Naruto would get a decent hour's worth of sleep before the start of the Chuunin exams, he was so excited. Iruka wanted that excitement to be contagious but....

"Well then." Kakashi moved back to the edge of the roof, signaling his intent to leave.

Iruka stared at his back, slouched shoulders somehow still proud and sure.

He should go home. He should crawl into his own bed after checking that Naruto had eaten something other than ramen and–

"Coming?"

Kakashi wasn't always kind, but he was warm and eager and hard in all the right places. It was easy for Iruka to lose himself in his touches and tastes. And if there ever was a time he wanted to lose himself....

"Yes."

Kakashi was gone, but Iruka wasn't far behind. He wasn't sure, however, that he'd be able to keep up for much longer.

  
 **END**   



End file.
